


مرد پنجه ای

by Inspiration_63



Category: One Piece, وان پیس
Genre: Fanfiction, Iran, M/M, ایران, فارسی, فن فیکشن
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_63/pseuds/Inspiration_63
Summary: بارثولومیو کوما.نفرتِ من از این شیچیبوکای، از ضعفم در برابر قدرتش سرچشمه میگیره.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> اسپویل! قسمت های 375 و 376 و 377

بارثولومیو کوما.

نفرتِ من از این شیچیبوکای، از ضعفم در برابر قدرتش سرچشمه میگیره.

 

  * این یه دستور از دولت جهانیه. هرکسی که هنوز توی جزیره است، به همراه کلاه حصیری، باید.. نابود بشه.
  * مثل آب خوردنه.



همهمه ای بین جمعیت افتاد. اما من چیزی نمیشنیدم. کوما را دیدم که از جایش بلند شد.

به سرعت برگشتم. درست فکر میکردم؛ او هم راه افتاده بود. همانطور که آهسته جلو میرفت، یکی از شمشیرهایش را از غلافش بیرون کشید.

  * شماها عقب وایستید. بسپریدش به من.



نامی فریاد زد:

  * مراقب باش! اون هم توانایی های خاص خودش رو داره! من قبلاً دیدم که وقتی دستش به یه چیزی میخوره، اون چیز ناپدید میشه!



اوسوپ با صدایی بی جان گفت:

  * .. ناپدید.. میشه..؟!



چوپر که عرق سردی روی صورتش نشسته بود، با لکنت گفت:

  * چـ -- چه ترسناک!!



نامی با صدایی آرام اضافه کرد:

  * به علاوه.. میتونه تلپورت کنه.



فرانکی پوزخندی زد.

  * بد دردسریه.



کوما دستش را به سمت دستکش دست چپش برد و آن را درآورد. نامی گفت:

  * دست هاش.. خطرناکن.



کوما دستکش دیگرش را هم از دستش بیرون کشید. میتوانستم دست زورو را حس کنم که شمشیرش را میفشرد.

بعد از چند ثانیه که انگار به اندازه ی چند سال گذشت، دیگر کوما را ندیدم. همین. دیگر سر جایش نبود! اما چند لحظه بعد از سروصدای پشت سرمان متوجه شدم چه اتفاقی افتاده است. فرانکی برگشت و گفت:

  * پس تلپورت کردش.



کوما میان افرادِ «لولا» بود. جمعیت هنوز در شوک بود، اما بعد از چند لحظه به خودشان آمدند. به آهستگی و با ترس، سلاح هایشان را بالا آوردند. لولا سعی میکرد به آنها هشدار بدهد و جلویشان را بگیرد، اما ترس این چیزها را نمیشناسد.

بعد از اینکه چند نفر از افراد لولا جلو رفتند و قصد حمله کردند، کوما دستش را جلو برد و چیزی شبیه به اشعه پرتاپ کرد. حمله اش بعد از عبور از بدن چندین نفر، ردی مانند پنجه به جا گذاشت؛ که همان شکل کف دست کوما بود. صدای دردآلودشان در فضا میپیچید. کمی که دقت کردم، رد پنجه مانند، بدنشان را سوزانده بود.

سرم را که برگرداندم، باز هم کوما غیبش زده بود. یعنی دوباره تلپورت کرده بود؟ این بار کجا رفته بود؟

در همان زمانی که دور و برم را میگشتم تا کوما را پیدا کنم، صدای پاهای زورو را شنیدم که برگشت و پشتش را به ما کرد. نفسم را در سینه حبس کردم و به آهستگی برگشتم. دقیقاً رو به روی او ایستاده بود!

  * زورو، شکارچی دزد دریایی.. میشه اول از تو شروع کنم؟



صدای ضربان قلبم را حس میکردم، و حتی میشنیدم. همه ی بدنم را عرق سردی پوشانده بود. سیگارم مدت ها بود که خاموش شده بود، اما هنوز بین لب هایم مانده بود. میتوانستم تهِ سیگار را حس کنم که با دندان های فشرده ام، له میشد.

همهمه ی جمعیت پشت سرمان شدت گرفت. سعی میکردند به طرفداری از زورو، توجه کوما را به خودشان جلب کنند که ناگهان فریاد زورو بلند شد:

  * شماها گم شید عقب. اون من رو میخواد. مگه نشنیدید؟ اگه میخواد بجنگه، منم تسلیم نمیشم. اینکار در شأن من نیست.



میخواستم جلو بروم. میخواستم با همه ی توانی که داشتم، بدوم، دست زورو را بگیرم و او را عقب بکشم. اما نمیتوانستم، بدنم قفل شده بود. صدای کوما به گوشم رسید:

  * تو خیلی مشهوری. به نظر میرسه روی کشتی لوفیِ کلاه حصیری، افراد ماهر زیاد باشن، و فکر کنم که همتون هم آدمای دردسرسازی باشین. شماها فقط بخاطر کاپیتانتون مشهور نشدید.



زورو دسته ی شمشیرش را گرفت و آن را در غلافش جا داد. شمشیر سرخ و شمشیر سیاهش را از کمرش آزاد کرد و در دو دستش گرفت. پاهایش را از هم باز کرد و محکم سرجایش ایستاد. میتوانستم انرژی ای را که از خودش آزاد میکرد، حس کنم.

اوسوپ فریاد زد:

  * زورو! صبر کن! مگه تو بدنت داغون نشده؟ !



زورو لبخندی زد.

  * وقتی دنیا به روت شمشیر میکشه، تو هم باید محکم بایستی و به روش شمشیر بکشی. بدون هیچ عذر و بهونه ای.



همانطور که پاهایش را خم میکرد، ادامه داد:

  * حتی اگر هم بمیرم، تنها کسی بودم که تونسته اینو دور کنه.



چند لحظه مکث کرد، و سپس یکی از فن های دو شمشیری اش را اجرا کرد..

بعد از آن چیزی ندیدم جز گرد و خاکی که از نصف شدن یک تخته سنگ بزرگ به پا خاسته بود؛ تخت سنگی که کوما جلوی آن ایستاده بود. برای چند لحظه خیالم راحت شد و فکر کردم که زورو، کار کوما را ساخته است، اما وقتی گرد و خاک کنار رفت، نفسم حبس شد.

کوما پشت سر زورو ایستاده بود و دست چپش با سر زورو، فاصله ی زیادی نداشت. انرژی ای که داشت از دستش خارج میشد را حس میکردم. تا چند ثانیه ی دیگر، زورو زیر آن نیرو متلاشی میشد.

چشم هایم را بستم. چه کار باید میکردم؟ چه کار میتوانستم بکنم؟؟ قبل از آنکه بتوانم به چیز دیگری فکر کنم، صدای مهیبی بلند شد و باد نیرومندی که نتیجه ی حمله ی کوما بود، به صورتم خورد. زانوهایم داشت خم میشد..


	2. Chapter 2

چشم هایم را بستم. چه کار باید میکردم؟ چه کار میتوانستم بکنم؟؟ قبل از آنکه بتوانم به چیز دیگری فکر کنم، صدای مهیبی بلند شد و باد نیرومندی که نتیجه ی حمله ی کوما بود، به صورتم خورد. زانوهایم داشت خم میشد..

  * اون دیگه چه کوفتی بود؟!



به سرعت چشم هایم را باز کردم. زورو سالم بود! از آن حمله جاخالی داده بود! به محلی که چند ثانیه پیش، زورو آنجا بود، نگاهی انداختم. در زیر دست کوما، زمین سنگی تا چند سانتیمتر خرد شده بود و رد پنجه های کوما را به جا گذاشته بود.

کوما به آهستگی سرش را به سمت زورو چرخاند و بدون هشدار، حمله ی دیگری کرد. زورو باز هم جاخالی داد، اما فریاد دردناکش بلند شد.

اوسوپ با ترس فریاد زد:

  * نگاه کنین! هنوز هیچی نشده، زورو به نفس نفس افتاده!



نامی در ادامه ی حرف اوسوپ فریاد کشید:

  * این دیگه چه قدرتیه؟! اون شکل چیه که روی زمین درست شده؟!



زورو همانطور که به زانو افتاده بود، فن دو شمشیری دیگری اجرا کرد. کوما بدون هیچ تقلایی، دست چپش را بالا آورد و مثل آینه، حمله ی زورو را به سمت دیگری انعکاس داد. در نتیجه ی اینکارش، حمله ی زورو به قسمتی از خرابه ها برخورد کرد.

چوپر با تعجب فریاد زد:

  * حمله ی زورو رو با دستش دفع کرد! اصلاً مگه همچین چیزی ممکنه؟!



زورو ایستاد و گفت:

  * پس توانایی تو اینه، نه؟



کوما گفت:

  * قدرتی که همه چیز رو دفع میکنه. من میوه ی «نیکیو نیکیو نو» خوردم. یه مرد پنجه ای هستم.



دست هایش را بالا گرفت و پنجه هایش را نشان داد. با لکنت گفتم:

  * مـ -- مرد پنجه ای؟



اوسوپ با حرص گفت:

  * پس چرا انقدر آرومی؟! نکنه میوه ای که خوردی، میوه ی آرام بخشه؟!



فرانکی با تمسخر گفت:

  * شیچیبوکایی؟ چی چی بوکایی؟



کوما در جواب فرانکی، بدون اینکه سرش را برگرداند، به سرعت و بدون اخطار، دستش را به سمت او گرفت و ردی از پنجه اش را به او هدیه داد و او را با شدت به عقب پرتاب کردد.

چوپر در حالی که به سمت فرانکی میدوید، فریاد کشید:

  * فرانکی! فرانکی!!



کوما به آهستگی گفت:

  * سایبرگ فرانکی. همه ی قدرتت همینه؟



چوپر با وحشت فرانکی را تکان میداد. اوسوپ گفت:

  * فرانکی.. با یه حرکت از پا دراومد..؟



نامی گفت:

  * اون دیگه چه حرکتی بود؟



روبین به آهستگی گفت:

  * شاید اون میتونه هوای اطراف خودش رو هم دفع کنه. یه حمله ی معمولی امکان نداره بتونه اینجوری روی فرانکی اثر بذاره.



کوما در تأیید حرف روبین گفت:

  * اسمشو گذاشتم «حباب پادو». هوا رو با سرعت نور دفع میکنه و موج قدرتمندی ایجاد میکنه که میتونه هرچیزی رو سوراخ کنه.



زورو هنوز نفس نفس میزد. کوما یکی از پاهایش را بالا برد و با شدت در زمین فرو کرد. پای دیگرش را نیز داخل زمین برد.

  * خب. بازی دیگه تمومه.



اما انگار برای زورو تازه شروع شده بود. زورو سومین شمشیرش را نیز بیرون کشید و در دهانش جا داد. کوما فنی را اجرا کرد که مجموعه ای از حباب های پنجه مانند کوچک، ازکف دستش بیرون زد، و این حباب ها مستقیم داشتند به سمت زورو میرفتند.

همین که اولین حباب به زورو رسید، او با مهارت چرخید و از آن جاخالی داد. و همین کار را با بقیه ی حباب ها نیز انجام داد. به کوما رسید و خواست شمشیرها را به بدنش بزند که دست های پنجه ای کوما، جلوی شمشیرها را گرفت. تیغه های برنده به کف دست کوما فشار آوردند، اما خبری از برندگی نبود. کوما ضربه ای به زورو زد و او را به عقب پرتاب کرد.

اوسوپ فریاد زد:

  * زورو!!



چوپر گفت:

  * حتی این حمله رو هم دفع کرد!



سرفه های زورو در میان گرد و غبار شنیده میشد. کوما تلپورت کوچکی انجام داد و جلوی زورو ظاهر شد. زورو به زحمت سرش را بالا گرفت.

  * لعنت به تو..



نگاهم به زورو بود که اوسوپ با تمام وجودش فریاد کشید:

  * زورو! پشت سرته!! فرار کن!



با وحشت به پشت سر زورو نگاهی انداختم. مثل چند دقیقه ی قبل، کوما دستش را درست بالای سر زورو نگه داشته بود و آماده ی حمله بود. باید کاری میکردم. باید به زورو کمک میکردم. صدای جیغ اوسوپ و چوپر در گوشم پیچید.

  * زورو!!!!




	3. Chapter 3

با وحشت به پشت سر زورو نگاهی انداختم. مثل چند دقیقه ی قبل، کوما دستش را درست بالای سر زورو نگه داشته بود و آماده ی حمله بود. باید کاری میکردم. باید به زورو کمک میکردم. صدای جیغ اوسوپ و چوپر در گوشم پیچید.

  * زورو!!!!



دیگر کنترلم دست خودم نبود. فقط حس میکردم که پاهایم مرا با سرعتی باورنکردنی، جلو میبرند. جلو رفتم.. جلوتر رفتم..

  * پدرتو در میارم!!



بالا پریدم و پایم را با همه ی قدرتم روی صورت کوما فرود آوردم. اما.. اما دیگر چیزی حس نکردم. انگار در یک لحظه همه ی نیروی پایم از بین رفت. انگار تک تک عصب هایم بی صدا سوختند.

صدای فریادهای خوشحال اوسوپ و چوپر را شنیدم. صدای خشمگین و پرحرص زورو را نیز شنیدم که میگفت:

  * لعنتی، لازم نبود اینکارو بکـ --



هان؟ چرا حرفش را قطع کرد؟ نکند.. نکند باز هم کوما به او حمله کرده بود؟ باید ضربه ی دیگری میزدم.. باید نیرویم را جمع میکردم و..

محکم به زمین خوردم. درد وحشتناکی در پایم پیچید. بخاطر ضربه ای بود که به کوما زده بودم؟ پایم را گرفت، انگار که با اینکار سعی داشتم دردش را کمتر کنم. ناخودآگاه فریادهای بلندی از دهانم خارج میشد.

صدای کوما را شنیدم که میگفت:

  * پس تو سانجی پا سیاهی.



به زحمت گفتم:

  * لعنتی چرا انقدر سفته؟! انگار از فولاد درست شده!



پرنده ی آتشینی را دیدم که نزدیک میشد. این حمله ی اوسوپ بود. کوما بدون اینکه زحمتی به خودش بدهد، برگشت و گفت:

  * پادشاه تیراندازان. چه لقب مسخره ای.



دستش را بالا آورد و درست مثل قبل، با دستش حمله ی اوسوپ را انعکاس داد. حمله ی اوسوپ داشت به خودش برگشت. تقریباً بیشترمان از پا درآمده بودیم.

نگاهی به زورو انداختم اما او حواسش به من نبود. خیالم راحت شد. زیاد زخمی نشده بود. بعد از چند دقیقه ی طولانی، کوما با پوزخند گفت:

  * با این وضعی که شماها دارید، اصلاً از بین بردنتون جالب نمیشه. دولت به من دستور داده همتون رو از بین ببرم، ولی..



دست هایش را بالا برد. داشت چکار میکرد؟

بعد از چند دقیقه صدای نامی را شنیدم که میگفت:

  * داره.. یه حباب بزرگ از هوا درست میکنه؟



چوپر گفت:

  * ولی داره کوچیکتر میشه.



به بالای دست هایش نگاه کردم. هوای بالای آنجا مات بود و لحظه به لحظه نیز مات تر میشد.

نامی که انگار متوجه ی چیزی شده بود، گفت:

  * اون داره با استفاده از تواناییش، یه حباب بزرگ از هوا درست میکنه، اما خیلی داره فشرده اش میکنه!



روبین آهسته گفت:

  * اگه اون هوای فشرده یهویی آزاد بشه، یه موج قدرتمند تولید میشه.. که میتونه مثل بمب عمل کنه.



با وحشت به حبابی که حالا به اندازه ی سیب شده بود، نگاه کردم. هیچ حرکتی نمیتوانستم بکنم. بعد از اینکه حباب در دو دستش جا شد، گفت:

  * میذارم شماها برید..



کمی مکث کرد. زمزمه های خوشحال افراد را میشنیدم. اما حرف کوما تمام نشده بود.

  * به شرط اینکه در عوضش سر لوفی کلاه حصیری رو به من بدین.



دندان هایم را روی هم فشردم.

  * اگه سر اون رو ببرم، دولت دیگه شکایتی نمیکنه.



برای چند لحظه چیزی نگفتیم. نه برای اینکه در حال بررسی کردن پیشنهاد کوما باشیم، بلکه برای به دست آوردن شهامتی که لازم داشتیم. شهامت برای به زبان آوردن این جمله:

  * به هیچ وجه!!!!



فریاد چوپر، اوسوپ، نامی، فرانکی، بروک، زورو، من و تمامی کسانی که آنجا بودند، در فضا پیچید. حالت صورت کوما تغییری نکرد. به آهستگی گفت:

  * حیف شد.



دستش را بالا آورد، انگار که میخواست پرنده ی کوچکی را که در دستش زندانی شده بود، آزاد کند. همهمه ی پشت سرمان شدت گرفت. کوما به آهستگی دستش را باز کرد.

نگاه دیگری به زورو انداختم. داشت.. داشت به من نگاه میکرد. جا خوردم. در نگاهش هیچ چیز نبود به غیر از اعتماد به نفس و غرور. او از مرگ نمیترسید. از هیچ چیزی هراس نداشت. اما من میترسیدم. میترسیدم که او را از دست بدهم. میترسیدم در دنیایی زندگی کنم که او در آن نباشد.

چشم هایم را بستم. میتوانستم موج انفجار را حس کنم.


	4. Chapter 4

چشم هایم را بستم. میتوانستم موج انفجار را حس کنم.

 

از این نفرت استفاده میکنم تا به ضعفم غلبه کنم.. روزی به قدرتی میرسم که..

 

میتوانستم وزش باد را حس کنم. تک تک مفاصلم درد میکرد. اگر من زنده مانده بودم، پس حتماً او هم زنده مانده بود.. یا حداقل این چیزی بود که دلم میخواست اتفاق افتاده باشد..

  * باشه. من یه سر بهت تحویل میدم. ولی.. سر اون نه! در عوض سر من رو ببر! ازت خواهش میکنم!



به سرعت از جایم بلند شدم. صدای خودش بود. شک نداشتم. دور و برم را نگاه کردم.

  * با اینکه سرِ من هنوز خیلی شناخته شده نیست، ولی این سر کسیه که به زودی بهترین شمشیرزن جهان میشه! معامله ی منصفانه ایه! اینطور نیست؟



سعی کردم قدمی بردارم اما از شدت درد زانوهایم خم شد و با شدت روی زمین افتادم. صدای بی احساس کوما را تشخیص دادم.

  * یعنی حتی با اینکه همچین رویایی داری، حاضری به جای این آدم بمیری؟
  * چاره ی دیگه ای ندارم. الآن هیچ راه دیگه ای غیر از این، واسه نجات دادن خدمه ندارم. و اگه نتونم کاپیتانم رو نجات بدم، رویای خودم هم همراه با اون میمیره.



برای چند ثانیه هیچ صدایی نیامد. سپس زورو با صدای بلند فریاد زد:

  * لوفیه کسیه که پادشاه دزدای دریایی میشه!!



به زحمت از جایم بلند شدم، دست هایم را داخل جیبم کردم و کشان کشان خودم را به سمتی که صدا از آنجا می آمد، کشیدم. زورو روی زمین نشسته بود و کوما رو به رویش ایستاده بود.

  * صبر کن ببینم، عوضی!



زورو سرش را به سمت من برگرداند.

  * توی مردنی چه کاری از دستت برمیاد؟



آب دهانم را قورت دادم و همانطور که خودم را به زحمت سرپا نگه داشته بودم، گفتم:

  * پس تکلیف رویاهای تو چی میشه، کله پوک؟



زورو با چشم های از حدقه درآمده، زیر لب گفت:

  * تو..



سعی کردم او را نادیده بگیرم. کشان کشان جلو رفتم و رو به روی کوما ایستادم. بدنم میلرزید. نمیدانم از درد بود یا از ترس.

  * آهای گنده بک!



زورو آهسته گفت:

  * هی!



توجهی نکردم و ادامه دادم:

  * به جای زندگی این نخود فرنگی، زندگی من رو بگیر! شاید الآن دولت خیلی توی نخ من نباشه، اما من بعداً لقب وحشتناکی مثل.. سانجی پاسیاه بدست میارم!



میتوانستم خشم زورو را از پشت سرم حس کنم. برای چند دقیقه هیچکس چیزی نگفت. بدنم به شدت میلرزید. کم کم داشتم نیرویم را از دست میدادم. گفتم:

  * زود باش دیگه. به جای زندگی اون، مال من رو بگیر.



کوما بدون هیچ واکنشی در مقابلم ایستاده بود. ادامه دادم:

  * هر دوتای ما آماده ایم که زندگیمون رو بدیم. زود باش زندگی من رو بگیر!



آب دهانم را قورت دادم. اما بغضی که در گلویم شکل گرفته بود، از بین نرفت. با صدای لرزان خطاب به زورو گفتم:

  * هی.. از طرف من از بچه ها تشکر کن.. و بگو شرمنده ام که مجبورن یه آشپز جدید پیدا کنن.



صدایی از پشت سرم آمد، اما برای واکنش نشان دادن خیلی دیر بود. زورو با غلافش ضربه ی محکمی به پهلویم زد. از شدت درد نفسم بند آمد. قبل از اینکه بیفتم، به سرعت برگشتم و دستم را روی شانه اش گرفتم.

  * چـ -- چرا..



سرم به دوران افتاد. چهره ی زورو در برابرم مات شد. دستم از روی شانه اش سر خورد و در امتداد بازویش به پایین افتاد. روی زانوهایم افتادم. همه چیز تمام شده بود. و من باز هم به هیچ دردی نخوردم.

نفرتِ من از تو، از ضعفم در برابر قدرتت سرچشمه میگیرد، و اینکه قادر به محافظت از تو نیستم، این نفرت را دو چندان میکند..


	5. Chapter 5

با صدای خنده های لوفی به خودم آمدم. به سرعت سر جایم نشستم و برگشتم. لوفی و بقیه ی بچه ها دور هم جمع شده بودند و میخندیدند. لوفی با سرحالی بالا و پایین میپرید.

بلند شدم و ایستادم. به دور و برم نگاهی انداختم که چشمم به شمشیرهای زورو افتاد. جلو رفتم. باید همین نزدیکی ها میبود. شروع به دویدن کردم و به سمت جنگل رفتم. در حالی که از حرص دندان هایم را روی هم فشار میدادم با خودم گفتم:

  * امکان نداره حالش خوب باشه! اون احمق کجا رفته؟



ناگهان از گوشه ی چشمم شی سبز رنگی را دیدم. به سرعت ایستادم و برگشتم. خودش بود! دست به سینه پشت به من ایستاده بود و تکان نمیخورد. نفس راحتی کشیدم و به سمتش دویدم.

  * ترسوندی ما رو! هی! اون شیچیبوکایه چی شد؟



به دور و برم نگاهی انداختم و جلوتر رفتم. ناگهان نفسم بند آمد. تمام بدن زورو غرق در خون بود! فریاد کشیدم:

  * این همه خون واسه چیه؟!



جلوتر رفتم و گفتم:

  * هی! زنده ای؟! اون یارو کجا رفت؟



جوابی نمیداد. با حرص فریاد کشیدم:

  * اینجا چه خبره؟!



صدایی از دهانش خارج شد. بی حرکت به او خیره ماندم.

  * هـ -- هیچی نشده.



انگار با همین جمله، تمام نیرویش را از دست داد. زانوهایش خم شدند و بدنش داشت به زمین می افتاد که به سرعت جلو رفتم و او را گرفتم. نگاهی به بدنش انداختم. هیچ نقطه ی سالمی وجود نداشت. از ترس بدنم قفل شده بود.

  * کـ .. ـمک..



بی هیچ حرکتی به صورتش خیره مانده بودم که سرفه ی خون آلودی کرد و به شدت تکان خورد. ناگهان به خودم آمدم و فریاد کشیدم:

  * بچه ها!! کمک!!!!



 

یک روز از آن ماجرا گذشته بود. همراه با اوسوپ، فرانکی، لوفی، لولا و نامی داخل کشتی بودیم. لوفی مدام غر میزد و از من درخواست غذا میکرد. خدمه ی لولا همچنان در محل مبارزه مانده بودند. به گفته ی لولا، داشتند از نور آفتاب نهایتِ استفاده را میبردند. قرار بود غذاهای داخل کشتی را جمع کنیم و به آنجا ببریم.

وقتی به آنجا رسیدیم، اکثر قربانیانِ «ثریلر بارک»، روی تخته سنگ ها دراز کشیده بودند تا بعد از سال های طولانی، آفتاب به بدنشان بخورد. بقیه ی آنها در زیر یکی از خرابه ها، مشغول آماده کردن میز برای خوردن غذا بودند.

همین که وارد آنجا شدیم، با نگاهم به دنبال چوپر گشتم. میدانستم که در حال مداوای زورو بود. لوفی فریاد کشید:

  * چوپر!



چوپر را دیدم که گوشه ی خرابه، روی تختی نشسته بود و روی تخت، زورو با بدن باندپیچی شده، بیهوش بود. با دیدن بدن مجروحش، انگار کسی قلبم را خراشید. نگاهم را از او گرفتم.

لوفی پرسید:

  * حالش چطوره؟



چوپر نگاهی به زورو انداخت و جواب داد:

  * این اولین باریه که زورو انقدر آسیب دیده. واقعاً نزدیک بود بمیره. من میدونم.. حتماً وقتی که ما بیهوش بودیم یه اتفاقی براش افتاده.



روبین جلو رفت و کنار زورو ایستاد.

  * واقعاً باورش سخته که اون مَرده همینجوری گذاشت رفت.



اوسوپ اضافه کرد:

  * سرحال شدن لوفی هم خیلی عجیبه، مگه نه؟



لوفی با سرخوشی گفت:

  * نمیدونم والا!



به زورو نگاهی انداختم. واقعاً چه اتفاقی افتاده بود؟

  * میپرسید چه اتفاقی افتاد؟



سرم را برگرداندم. دو نفر از افراد لولا بودند.

  * من همه چیو دیدم!



دیگری گفت:

  * منم همینطور!
  * ما بهتون میگیم چی شد!



با عجله جلو رفتم و آن دو را به سمت بیرون از خرابه هل دادم. تقلا میکردند که خودشان را خلاص کنند، اما من با شدت آن ها را از خرابه بیرون بردم. وقتی به جای خلوتی رسیدیم، شروع به اعتراض کردند:

  * چیکار میکنی آخه؟ تو هم خیلی اون موقع کارت باحال بود!
  * آره! به جای زندگی اون، مال من رو بگیر و از این چیزا!



روی تخته سنگی نشستم و سیگارم را روشن کردم.

  * خفه شید. بگید اون موقع چی شدش. منظورم بعد از وقتیه که افتادم.



با هیجان شروع به صحبت کردند.

  * اون مرده یه قدرت عجیب دیگه هم داشت.
  * دستشو به کلاه حصیری زد و همه ی دردش رو بیرون کشید.



پرسیدم:

  * درد؟
  * مثل یه حباب بزرگ درد بود.
  * بعدش.. اون یارو گفت که اگه میخوای به جای اون بمیری، باید همه ی دردای اونو تحمل کنی.
  * آره آره! اول یه حباب کوچیک رو جدا کرد و فرستادش سمت بدن اون شمشیرزنه..
  * از قیافه اش که معلوم بود دردش خیلی زیاده..
  * خیلی وحشتناک بود.. بعدش از اون یارو گنده هه خواستش که برن یه جای دیگه اینکارو انجام بدن..



ته سیگارم را انداختم زمین و با پاشنه ی کفشم خاموشش کردم. پس ماجرا این بود..

  * خب! ما بریم اینو برای بقیه هم تعریف کنیم!
  * آره!



شروع به دویدن کردند که گفتم:

  * صبر کنید ببینم. نبینم اینکارو بکنیدا. اون زندگیش رو فدا نکرده که تحسین بشه. به علاوه، به نظرتون لوفی چه حالی میشه؟ وقتی بدونه همه ی دردی که روی دوشش بوده رو دوستش کشیده؟



نگاهی به آنها انداختم. از چهره شان مشخص بود که به زور جلوی خودشان را گرفته اند.

  * یعنی نمیتونیم هیچی بگیم؟



دوستش آهی کشید و گفت:

  * آره حق با اونه.



گفتم:

  * تا وقتی بقیه حالشون خوبه، این چیزا مهم نیست.



راه افتادم و به سمت خرابه رفتم.

  * خب دیگه، من میرم یه چیزی بخورم.



 

بعد از چند دقیقه، آن دو با حال گرفته وارد خرابه شدند. لوفی با دیدن آنها پرسید:

  * آهای! شماها گفتید یه چیزی میدونید، درسته؟ چیا دیدید؟



بعد از چند لحظه، آن دو نفر قیافه ی مطمئنی به خود گرفتند و با حالتی مرموز گفتند:

  * از ما چیزی نپرس..
  * تا وقتی بقیه حالشون خوبه، این چیزا مهم نیست.



و سپس از خرابه خارج شدند. خنده ام گرفته بود. لوفی با قیافه ی مبهوت گفت:

  * چی چی؟!



 

غذا را چیده بودیم و همه مشغول خوردن بودند. بروک پشت پیانو نشسته بود و مشغول نواختن قطعه ای آهنگ بود. نزدیکش شدم و پرسیدم:

  * تو مگه ویولن نمیزدی؟
  * یوهوهوهوهوهوهو.. من هر سازی بخوای میتونم بزنم.
  * آهان.. کارت درسته ها.



بروک چند لحظه سکوت کرد و سپس گفت:

  * میگم، اون ماجرای چند لحظه پیش.. راستش من همه اش رو شنیدم.



بدون هیچ حرفی نگاهش کردم. بروک همانطور که پیانو را مینواخت، نگاهش به کلاشه ها بود.

  * خیلی تحت تأثیر کار شما دوتا قرار گرفتم. واقعاً اینکه رفیق داشته باشی خیلی خوبه، نه؟



نگاهم را از او گرفتم و گفتم:

  * ما دوتا؟ من فقط مثل یه اسکل بی فایده بودم.



بروک به سرعت و با قاطعیت جواب داد:

  * نه. تو هم به اندازه ی اون آمادگی داشتی.



آخرین نت های قطعه را نواخت و سپس سرش را به سمت من گرفت. احساس کردم ماهیچه های نداشته ی صورتش جمع شدند و لبخندی روی صورت استخوانی اش نشست.

  * آهنگی هست که دلت بخواد بزنم؟




End file.
